Advanced Adventures
by Scott7
Summary: Seth goes a journey in the Hoenn Region.


Seth sat at a desk in Prof. Birch's lab, staring out the window at the pouring down rain. He and two other kids were invited to Prof. Birch's lab but there was no sign up Prof. Birch anywhere.

"Where could he be?" a girl asked. Her name was May, an eleven-year-old. She had a red bandana on her head and wore a red T-shirt. Her shorts were yellow.

"I don't know," said a boy. "May he got caught up in this storm." His name was Brendan, a twelve-year-old. He had white hair and wore a black cap. He looked older than twelve, thought Seth.

"I don't care why he's not here!" Seth cried.

"Seth, calm down," May said.

"I've done enough sitting around, it's time for action!" Seth continued, ignoring May. "I'm going to search for Prof. Birch."

Seth grabbed his bag and pulled on his coat. He waved to May and Brendan and headed out the wooden front doors.

Suddenly, there was a scream for help. It came from outside Littleroot Town, thought Seth as he followed the scream.

Seth ran into Prof. Birch, who was being chased by a wild Poochyena.

"H-help me!" He cried to Seth. "My Pokemon are in my bag and I dropped it somewhere."

"You mean this bag?" Seth asked, picking up a bag from the ground.

"Yeah! Send out one of the Pokemon inside," Prof. Birch replied.

"Ok!" Seth said, looking thought the professor's bag. 'My fire Pokemon battle,' Seth though, 'I have to save the professor by battling that Poochyena. But what one should I choose?'

Seth finally decided and threw it. "Go, Pokeball!" Seth cried. The red-and-white ball hit the ground and exploded in a flash of white light and released a green lizard-like Pokemon.

"Treecko," it said.

"Alright!" Prof. Birch exclaimed. "Treecko, the grass Pokemon."

Treecko had a bright-green body and big, yellow eyes. It had a green tail that looked like a 3-dimensional leaf.

"Ok, let's go, Treecko!" Seth commanded. "Start out with a Pound attack!"

Treecko dashed at Poochyena and pounch it on the head. Poochyena countered with a Tackle attack which sent Treecko flying.

"Treecko, us an air born Slam attack!" Seth cried.

Treecko used it's weight to fall hard on Poochyena. Poochyena dodged and used Bite of Treecko's arm.

"Now Treecko can't use Pound or much psychical attacks," Seth said. "Ok, Treecko, use Mega Drain!"

Treecko's body began to glow with a green light and appeared to get stronger as Poochyena's body glowed with the same green light and seemed to get weaker.

"Treecko, here's you chance," Seth called. "Quick Attack!"

Treecko used what was left of its energy to send a fully charged Quick Attack at Poochyena. Treecko slammed hard into Poochyena's body, sending Poochyena into a tree. Poochyena was knocked out.

"Return, Treecko!" Seth said, holding out Treecko's Pokeball. In a flash of red light, Treecko disappeared back into the ball.

"Great job, Seth!" Prof. Birch cried, taking back his bag. "You have the makings of a great trainer."

"Thanks, Prof. Birch," Seth replied. "But was should be getting back to the lab.

……………………………………………………………………………………

It's about time," said Brendan as Seth and Prof. Birch entered the lab. "We've been waiting for hours!"

Prof. Birch wasn't listening. He was busy taking out three Pokeballs. "Seth, Brendan, and May," he said. "It's time for you guys to choose your starting Pokemon."

"I know what I'm choosing!" Seth said. "Treecko!"

Seth walked up to the table and grabbed Treecko's ball.

"Well, I guess I'll choose Mudkip," May decided, grabbing Mudkip's ball.

"Torchic is the only one left," Brendan said, grabbing Torchic's ball. "So he's mine."

Prof. Birch took a couple more stuff out of his bag. Some of them were Pokedexs. These were miniature digital dictionaries that hole information about Pokemon. The others were Pokeballs. These red-and-white balls sometimes contain Pokemon or are used to capture Pokemon. Birch handed them out to the three trainers and then led them out of the lab.

The storm had lifted and the clouds had mostly cleared. Littleroot Town was a small town in the Hoenn Region and happened to be the trainer's hometown.

"Good luck on your journeys, trainers," Prof. Birch said. "This is where you go on by yourselves."

After that, the professor went back into his lab.

"See you guys later," Brendan said and then left.

"See you, Seth," May said, and headed in a different direction.

"I'd better get Treecko to the Pokemon Center," Seth said, looking down at Treecko's ball in his hand.

As Seth headed to the Pokemon Center, he thought of all the adventures he'd have in his Pokemon Journey in the Hoenn Region.

TO BE CONTINUED….


End file.
